


Will you be a good girl?

by jesuiscalmedammit



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuiscalmedammit/pseuds/jesuiscalmedammit
Summary: He really started to like her and he even wanted to protect her, but she just couldn't keep quiet about what she saw.
Relationships: Cyan (Among Us)/Pink (Among Us)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't put much effort into this...

“Are you mad at me for saying we should keep this a secret?” Cyan asked as they walked down the hallway. Considering he wasn’t really one of the crew, and his only job was to make sure they don’t make it home, this question should have been utterly meaningless. But he truly started to like her and a part of him was anxious about how she would react to a request like this.

Without hesitation, Pink turned to him with a sweet smile as she shook her head. “No, no, don’t worry, I get it.”

“I promise it’s only temporary. I’ll sneak into your room later tonight, okay?” he asked with a wolfish grin, only to get playfully punched on the arm.

“I don’t know, that sounds kinda shady,” she told him before letting out a heartfelt laugh. “I might call an emergency meeting if you show up.”

Oh, right, the emergency meetings. “Ugh, I swear Red is paranoid.” Or maybe not, but Pink didn’t have to know. Red had noticed the attempted and failed sabotages but had no proof so far. For their luck, she didn’t even have a suspect yet. Killing her now would only make it clear she was right, so the best they could do was waiting and being more cautious. “Why would any of us sabotage the mission?” he asked eventually, trying to sound like he was honestly doubtful.

Pink shrugged. “We’ve been on this ship for quite a long time, I guess it took a toll on her.”

“Well, either way, if she calls another false emergency meeting, I’ll kick her off the ship myself the moment we stop at a space station,” Cyan joked.

“Come on, go easy on her.”

“Anyway, I really have to go.” To avoid suspicion, he and the other impostor had to do the crew’s usual tasks on the ship, so even though staying with her for the rest of the day sounded tempting, he didn’t have the luxury of doing it. Before he left, though, Cyan wanted to give her a quick kiss on the lips, but he soon realized it was impossible at the moment. “Yeah, right, the helmet. Stupid suit. See you later.”

“Can’t wait,” she said with a wide grin before turning around to walk in the other direction.

But Pink’s good mood disappeared the moment she stepped into Communications. “Yellow? What th–” She fell silent when she realized what she had just seen. He was about to sabotage the ship. “Red was right all along,” she finished her train of thought.

“You shouldn’t have seen this.”

Before she could say anything, Yellow pulled out a gun and pointed it at her.

As Pink took a cautious step back, she asked, “What, you want to kill me now?”

“I can’t risk you telling everyone.”

Suddenly she threw her tablet at him then used this opportunity to run out of the room. Yellow quickly rushed after her, hoping he could take her down quietly before she could press that goddamn red button. Pulling the trigger on the hallway would be too loud and he couldn’t risk alerting the other crew members. Luckily the only person he spotted way ahead was someone he was actually glad to see.

“Cyan, stop her or she’ll call an emergency meeting!”

“What?” he sounded surprised at first but then saw Pink running in his direction and immediately understood what was going on. Why her? Why couldn’t it be any other member of the crew? Despite his troubled feelings, though, Cyan quickly stopped her by wrapping his arms around her body and pulled her into the nearest empty room. “Pink, hey, calm down. What’s going on?”

“I–I saw Yellow sabotage the comm system. Red isn’t paranoid, we need to tell–”

Shaking his head as he cursed under his breath, he carefully turned her around, still firmly holding her in one place in front of him. “Okay, stop,” he told her seriously then waited until she finally paid proper attention to him. “You can’t tell anyone.”

“She won’t because I’ll kill her right here and right now,” Yellow said in the background, already raising his handgun.

“No, you won’t!” Cyan yelled at him so harshly that the fellow impostor lowered the gun and tilted his head to the side. But he couldn’t care about him now, convincing Pink to do as he said was more important. “Listen, I can only protect you if you keep quiet about this.”

For long seconds she watched him in silence, tears running down her face as she finally spoke up. “How could you do this to us? How the hell could you betray us like that?”

“This is why we were sent here,” he began to explain, trying to keep his voice as calm as possible. “We need to make sure you don’t make it back home.”

It took her a short while, but she eventually put the pieces of the puzzle together. “Where are the real Cyan and Yellow?” she asked quietly.

Yellow let out an annoyed groan in the background. “They’re dead. And soon you’ll be too.”

“Shut up!” Cyan shouted at him again. “Can I let you go? Will you be a good girl?” he asked Pink who nodded in response.

Slowly and carefully he let go of her, glad that she finally understood this was the only way he could save her. He didn’t want her to die, not after what had happened between them. Once their mission was over, he would find a way to flee somewhere far and remote where they could spend the rest of their lives together in peace.

That was the plan. But it was only _his_ plan. Pink raised her leg and kicked his chest as hard as she could before running out of the room, trying to escape once again. Despite her effort, though, it simply wasn’t enough to make him lose his balance.

“Shit! You fucking idiot!” 

Yellow was about to run after her but Cyan stopped him. “I’ll do it myself,” he said quietly then went after the girl, his knife ready in his hand. It only took him a few seconds to catch up with her and the moment he did, he stabbed the knife in her neck, twisting it until her legs gave in and she collapsed on the floor in his arms. “I told you to behave, Pink. Why didn’t you listen?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A surprise chapter! But this really is the last one.

It had to be done. Pink was hell-bent on alarming the rest of the crew and he couldn't let that happen. After he made sure she was dead, he asked Yellow to go to security, delete the footages of the past few hours, and sabotage the system to make it look like it's the result of an ongoing incident. Once he was done, Cyan could finally report the body.

Most crew members were at a loss of words because they couldn’t believe their eyes, while Red became hysterical, constantly screaming that she had been right and they were in danger on the ship. Over an hour had to pass until they could finally sit down to discuss the incident, although it wasn’t easy due to the lack of evidence and witnesses. One by one every crew member gave a detailed report about what they had been doing that morning but that didn’t help them either.

“Cyan is kinda sus,” Brown noted as he leaned back in the chair and folded his arms over his chest. “He found and reported the body but what if it was a self-report?”

“Why the hell would I kill Pink?” Cyan asked angrily as he stood up and put his palms on the table to lean a little closer to his crewmate. Even though Brown was right, he didn’t have to fake this reaction and the words following it were also true. “I love her and we were just talking about meeting tonight before her death.” He had more to say but he suddenly fell silent and slowly sank back to his chair when he realized he used present tense when talking about his feelings for her.

Green, the captain of the ship, held up a finger and cleared her throat, successfully snapping him out of his thoughts. “Wait a minute. You and Pink were together?” When she received a nod in response, she let out an annoyed groan. “For fuck’s sake, that’s against the rules!”

“Yeah, I know. This is why we kept it a secret.”

“Okay, let’s get over the fact those two were too horny to wait until we got home and talk about what we should do now,” Yellow spoke up, breaking the uncomfortable silence that followed the fellow impostor’s words.

When everyone turned back to look at Green, Yellow gave his partner a disapproving look. He was right, he had to pull himself together because their mission was far from being completed. After they were done here, he could think about Pink as much as he wanted, but now he had to focus on the task at hand. He couldn’t screw this up and risk being exposed and killed.

“Well, we don’t really have a suspect and the cameras have been off for over a day. I say we should be more careful from now on and keep an eye on each other,” the captain said eventually.

“Sounds good to me. Are we done?” Yellow looked around with a questioning look on his face as he went on. “If we are then I’m off to Medbay to submit my scan.”

Green nodded to let the team know the meeting was over then left the room. Cyan cleared his throat as he turned to the other impostor. “Would you mind if I joined you? I’d rather not be alone now.”

“Sure, why not?” he replied with a shrug.

They didn’t speak as they walked down the hallway but Yellow clearly knew what was bothering Cyan. Once the door of Medbay closed behind them, he leaned against a bed and folded his arms over his chest. “So what, you’re gonna be mad at me for the rest of the mission?”

“You should’ve stopped threatening her,” Cyan began quietly, walking back and forth in front of him. “If you gave me two more minutes–”

“Then what?” Yellow interrupted him angrily. “If I remember correctly, she kicked you pretty hard before running away.”

“But only because she thought you would kill her even if she agreed to keep her mouth shut.”

“How long did you even know her? A week? Stop acting like she was the love of your life or something!”

Cyan finally stopped and let out a long sigh. He was right, they had barely known each other. “Maybe you’re right,” was all he said before sitting on the bed next to the one his friend was sitting on.

“Of course I’m right. Now let’s get this over with.”

“What’s the plan?”

“You sabotage the systems, I take care of the rest.”


End file.
